


Little Boy Lost

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> For Babylon 5 Love Month 2016

The little boy was lost. He and his parents had come to Babylon 5 from Earth. Jobs had become scarce and they were hoping to find work on the busy space station. One minute he’d been with his mother, heading to the Zocalo, and the next moment, he couldn’t find her. 

After a while, he began to cry. He ran and ran, finding his way down a long corridor and right into a grownup. The grownup was tall and had a big smile. He had a lady with a funny head with him.

“What’s your name?” The man asked. 

“Johnny.”

“So is mine! They call me John. Can I help you find your parents?” 

Johnny rubbed his eyes and nodded, sniffling. 

“What’s your mom’s name?” The man asked gently, trying to soothe the frightened child. 

“Mama but Daddy calls her Abigail. Abigail G.” 

“I think that might help us. Would you like to come to the place where they run the station? It has a nice view of outside and I think we might find some milk and cookies there while we wait for your mother to come get you.” 

Johnny knew he wasn’t supposed to go with strangers but his parents had told him that if he ever got lost, he should find someone with a uniform and tell them. John had a uniform. He nodded. 

John reached for his hand like he was a big boy. Johnny would have been a little embarrassed to be carried like a _baby_. He liked John. 

His eyes got wide when they entered the C’n’C. There were people all over and he could see outside the window into space. There were ships flying slowly all around Babylon 5. 

A pretty lady named Susan got him a cup of milk and three cookies. She also set out cookies and milk for John. 

“It’s still my favorite snack, too,” John said, winking at the boy. 

It wasn’t too long after the snack that his mother came running in and lifted him up, hugging and kissing him. “I was so worried about you!” 

She turned to John. “Thank you so much. I was looking at some flowers in the Zocalo and one minute he was holding my hand and the next, he was nowhere to be seen.”

“He’s been a delightful guest, Mrs. Gwyn. He’s a fine boy,” John had said. He removed a tiny pin from his uniform and pinned it to Johnny’s jacket. “Take this as a souvenir of your visit to the C’n’C.”

*

Years later, John Gwyn realized that he’d been found by none other than John Sheridan, the John Sheridan who beat the Shadows and was President of the Interstellar Alliance. He never tired of telling his children and grandchildren about his encounter and he never stopped wearing the insignia as long as he lived. 

His daughter buried him at the age of 105 with it pinned to his lapel.


End file.
